The Girl Next Door
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. 14-year-old Leonidas Van Rook wants to hang out with his new neighbor who is keeping a secret from him.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

Leonidas Van Rook considered throwing his pillow at his mother when he heard her voice.  
His blanket caused him to resemble a corpse wearing a shroud. Her disembodied voice mentioned something about new neighbors. He couldn't hear her words because of the pillow over his head. He finally heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. Her vocals were now next to his bed.

''Wake up. It's time to meet the new neighbors.'' Her 14-year-old son groaned.  
She lifted the pillow and placed it next to him. ''It's Saturday morning.  
Can't I sleep in, Mom?'' ''Get dressed and meet your father and me in front of the house.''

Leonidas got out of bed, got dressed, combed his short black hair,  
and joined his parents outside. He observed the furniture being carried into the house that had been empty for a few weeks until now. He became curious when he viewed a pink bed being lifted by two men. A man and a woman approached his family.  
''Hello. We are the Blackwells.'' Both families introduced themselves.  
''This is our 14-year-old son Leonidas.''

The Blackwells seemed interested. ''Drew, our daughter, is the same age'  
Leonidas raised one eyebrow. *So that explains the pink bed!* he thought. ''Where is Drew?'' he asked. Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell glanced at one another.

''She's in her room'' the white-haired woman replied. ''Why isn't she out here with you'  
''She's probably still unpacking her belongings'', Mr. Blackwell answered. ''She likes to be alone.'' ''When can I meet her?'' ''She's usually a night owl so you'll probably see her outside tonight.''

The boy wondered if she enjoyed sleeping in during weekends as much as he did.  
He was anxious to meet her that night. He spent the entire day watching TV to pass the time.  
He smiled when the sky finally became black. His dinner was devoured before he ran outside and remained near the Blackwells' home. He quickly turned his body when a hand touched his shoulder.

Leonidas found himself staring at a girl with long white hair who wore a pink top with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. ''I'm Drew Blackwell and you must be Leonidas. My parents said they met you with your mom and dad.'' He slowly nodded.  
He had to admit she looked kind of cute. ''How do you like your new house so far?''

''It's pretty good.'' ''Maybe we can hang out together more often.'' The new girl smiled while nodding. ''I like being outside at night, but only when it's cold'  
The 14-year-old boy looked confused. ''Why do you only like being outside when it's cold?''

Her laughter was quiet. ''I just don't like warm weather or temperatures'  
*She's cute, but a little strange!* her new neighbor thought. His shoulders ascended.  
''I'd better get back inside. It was nice meeting you, Leo.''

''Bye, Drew.'' He watched her long hair bounce against her back while she returned to her house. He really wanted to know why she only liked being outside during cold weather.  
He didn't seem satisfied with her reason so he chose to visit her the next evening.  
Leonidas found himself climbing the side of the Blackwells' house and opened the window to Drew's room which he quietly stepped into. He made sure to silently pull the window shade up.  
His body trembled against his will when the freezing air within her bedroom went through his puffy jacket. How could she sleep in a room which had such a low temperature?

The freezing room forced him to remain awake before a new day was born.  
He watched Drew slowly open her eyes which became wide when she saw him along with her shade pulled up. ''PULL THE SHADE DOWN!'', she screamed. Her shrieks filled the room as a ray of sunlight touched her and caused her to rot at a snail's pace! Her flesh fell off in clumps. Her hair started falling out and her eyes followed. Leonidas watched in horror while her parents ran into the cold room.

Mrs. Blackwell shrieked while Mr. Blackwell scowled. ''How did this happen? Is Drew a vampire? Why does she only like cold weather and why is her room freezing'  
Her parents glanced at one another. ''We lost her in a car accident when she turned 14.  
We revived her and kept her in her cold room so that she would never decay'  
Leonidas turned his head and observed a framed photo of their daughter hanging on the wall.  
The words on the picture read IN LOVING MEMORY.

THE END 


End file.
